


water pouring down on us

by planetundersiege



Series: Kinktober 2019 [25]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Glimadora - Freeform, Kinktober 2019, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, Smut, Tired Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 23:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21169628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Kinktober 2019: Day 25: Shower sexAfter a long day of fighting Horde soldiers, Adora deserves a shower. Glimmer has the same plans.





	water pouring down on us

It had been a long day. Adora had spent the entire day fighting Horde forces as they had tried to claim more territory. It had taken hours, but in the end they had won, and now the night had finally come to Bright Moon.

Adora was finally in her chambers, in her bathroom. All her muscles were aching, and all of her body was covered in sweat, she was long overdue for a shower, and had looked forward to it for hours.

She quickly stripped out of her clothes, and walked into the shower fully nude.

The moment she felt the warm water run down her back and all over her body felt like being let into heaven, all the muscles she didn’t even realize were tense relaxed, and she let out a released breath she didn’t know she had been holding.

As she let the water run, she heard the door suddenly open, and as she peaked out of the blinds, she saw Glimmer standing there, already on her way to take of her shirt.

“Are you going to join me?”

“What does it look like? Of course I am.”

Soon, the other woman was nude as well, and carefully stepped into the shower. Adora took a step backwards to make place of her. As the water hit, Adora saw how Glimmer’s pink hair began to cling to her scalp, while the water kept running down. Running down her arms, chest, belly…

Her cheeks reddened and she hit her lower lip, Glimmer was way to gorgeous as she stood there beside her. Yes, she had seen her nude so many times before, but the feeling never disappeared.

Glimmer let out a giggle.

“Your face really tells what you’re thinking right now.”

“Well,” Adora began, becoming even more flushed than before. “How could I not when you’re so pretty?”

Silence for a second, and then another, as all that could be heard was the drops of water hitting the ground.

“Do you want to do it now or on the bed?”

“Now please.”

Glimmer leaned in for a kiss, pushed Adora against the wall, while running her fingers over her back. She let out a loud moan, the sudden force being a lovely surprise. She was already so wet, the tingling sensation growing stronger, more needy.

And thankfully, Glimmer seemed to notice.

She carefully bent down on her knees, letting her hands slide down Adora’s back, down. To tease, she let one of her fingers gently stroke over her labia, a swift and light motion that still caused the blonde to bite her lower lip. And as she looked down, Glimmer was smiling, while water kept pouring down over both of them.

She carefully slid a finger inside of Adora’s warm entrance, and gently began to thrust, all while leaning closer, kissing Adora’s clit over and over, gently, before she began to suck on it.

All that together was too much, Glimmer had just began, but she was already seconds from coming. Her walks tightened, and Glimmer inserted a second finger and sped up her thrusting. Her breathing sped up, became ragged, and it was hard to keep up with the water trying to clog her airways.

With a loud scream, she came. Everything was released at once, and she felt her heart beat all the way up in her throat.

Then, all of her muscles relaxed, and she turned off the shower, truly exhausted. Glimmer just smiled.

“Poor you, you must be even more tired than I thought. Do you want me to get something to drink or do you want to go to sleep?”

“Sleep. I promise I’ll treat you later, way longer than this.”


End file.
